Thirst
by Stupidbutts
Summary: A Vampire's kiss was given to Sweeney Todd one night, now Sweeney forgot parts of his past that kept him away from falling in love with another blood sucker, Sweenett and Sweeney/Lucy
1. Bitten

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF SWEENEY TODD thou I wish I could. Well I do own vampire Lovett**

**Author note: I hope you enjoy :)**

Nellie has always been pale but enjoyed the sun, but the last couple of month she has been acting weird,

**Flashback**

"Mrs. Lovett you have to come out sooner or later" Sweeney barked

"Never! There is nothing you can do can make me come out" Nellie spat

She locked her self in the bake house. What the barber didn't know is that her mouth was covered in blood.

**Flashback over**

"Please Mr. T!" Nellie pleaded, she wanted to go to a picnic, at night. "Please Mr. T!"

"Alright" he snapped, he was annoyed

They both walked out of the shop and walk towards the park. He remembers Toby, Nellie and him self was there. How she sang about the sea, and how happy she was but now she seemed more like… well like the barber. Hiding from the sun light, avoiding tasks, being miserable, ect. Once they got there she smile happily and sat under a tree.

"Mr. T, don't you think the moon is soo pretty" Nellie said

She stared into his eye; he was lured in hypnotism. Sweeney felt light headed but still had his unloving ways towards Mrs. Lovett.

"And your not sing." The barber started

"Sing! Give me something to sing about then" Nellie Whispered in to Sweeney's ear and kissed his neck

He would have jumped back but just sat their. He began to fell sleepily and unaware of what he was doing. He kissed her back; both their lips touch and let of a sudden spark too Nellie.

"Oh Mr. Todd, I'm so happy" Nellie sang

The barber garbed she thin neck

"Don't talk!" he whispered and kissed her. They frenched for a while.

Nellie pushed him on the blanket they lay on, and then continue to kiss. He slowly pulled up her dress, and Nellie kissed his neck. She flashed her fang and the moon light shinned on them. Sweeney did not see this.

"I could… eat you up I really WILL!" Nellie moaned

"I told you not to talk" The barber snapped

He pushed his lips in to hers. She pulled away (slightly). She pressed her lips on his neck a couple of times. Then she couldn't resist him and bits into his neck. Nellie drunk the red sauce that she craved all her life, she cupped Sweeney's mouth to keep him from screaming. Loud muffles came from his mouth, she felt the fang grow in his mouth and kiss his wound. Her lips were coved in blood; she savored the sweet blood from the man she loved dearly. The barber snapped out of his trans, he pulled away from Nellie.

"What the hell! You witch, you killed me!" Sweeney said then backed away.

"No witch, a vampire" Nellie spoke.

Sweeney ran out of the park, running back to the barber shop.

"Run little rabbit run! You now belong to me!" Nellie Shouted

_What dose she mean? I belong to her, _Sweeney thought as he darted across London

**Please review!! They make me feel good. **


	2. Too Sweet

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD **

**One review… that's ok I guess**

He woke up; of what the barber thought was a dream. He sat up in his small twin sized bed. The barber traced the weird bumps and holes on his neck, it stung him. He stepped out of his bed and walked towards the Meat pie shop; hoping not to see a vampire version of Nellie.

He pushed the door open, Nellie was sitting on one of the tables; her legs ill mannerly placed on top of the table. Sipping on what he tried to believe was wine,

"When did you ever buy wine" Sweeney asked flatly

"I thought I try some thing new" Nellie grinned, showing her teeth,

He began to really wonder if he was really dreaming about last night,

"Try some" Nellie persuade

"No thank" Sweeney said flatly

"Try some, please"

She swished the red liquid in the glass; this strangely tempted the barber,

"Just a sip" he said (trying to sound apathetic)

He presses the glass to his lips and took a sip. The wine was sweet and thick, unlike what he remembered. The barber remembered drinking wine with Lucy, how sweet and thin it was. It was sweet like a spoon full of sugar and thin like water. But this tasted weird, sweet like dark chocolate and thick like honey.

But Sweeney knew the smell

The smell of blood that filled the glass

It was blood not wine. He dropped the glass and it shattered all over the floor.

"Why did you do that" Nellie snapped

"Why did you fill it with blood" Sweeney shouted angry

"I bit you, I took you." Nellie started "I bit you turning you in to a Vampire, but to make you mine you had to drink my blood. And you did"

The girl had done her homework,

"Wait! What happen to…?" Sweeney was interrupted

"Albert the one how took me" Nellie started again "I killed him a long time ago"

Sweeney backed away, but he knew he couldn't resist it. Her blood was too sweet and had to have again.

**Reviews please, I think I'll make this a Sweenett **


	3. We All Should Know

Sweeney paced back and forth, _this is too wired. Blood isn't sweet! _Sweeney didn't know what was sweet. It's twisted, the fact her partner in crime was a blood thirsty vampire.

"Stop freaking out about this!" Nellie snapped "Plus, who said I was your partner in crime. I'm a blood thirsty vampire and you a blood hungry demon barber"

_Holly crap she can read my mine_, _holly crap she can read this_

"Yes I can!" Nellie snapped again

_You can read mine too _Nellie thought

_Holly crap!_

"Wait! What happened to Toby" Sweeney whispered loudly

"He is fine and he doesn't know" Nellie snapped, she grabbed his neck "And he wont know"

"Get off of me!"

_I'm hungry _

_Vampires don't eat people food._

_Then what do we eat _

_We drink blood stupid!_

_Where are we suppose to find a human _Sweeney turned towards Toby's bedroom

_Don't you dare! _ Nellie garbed her coat and walked outside "Come on! Walk with me"

Sweeney walked outside clueless,

The cold London air crept along the road. Fog was forming under their feet,

"Drink the blood of the dead you die! Eat garlic, you get sick." Nellie barked

"Why?"

"Things to stay away from" Nellie said and walked in the middle of the park. The fog began to get higher,

"Where are you going" Sweeney said confused

"Fresh blood" Nellie whispered and disappeared into the fog.

**Give reviews!!**


	4. The Dogs

**A/N: sorry for the writer's block. for the girl who wanted Edward to come into the story, sorry Ican't do that to Bella BUT there will be a special character appearing in this chapter,**

She had disappeared into the thick fog. He was confused, what did she mean, 'fresh blood'. He began to think and walked around Fleet Street and wandered towards the park, he hear the ramblings of another crazy beggar women. Prowling around like a wild animal, wandering around the area. What is a vampire suppose to do,

_Bite her, Mr. T _

_What! You can still read my thoughts_

_Yep, _

There was a loud cracking sound, probity from broken twigs. The barber sensed the beggar women blood rushing around and he knew that she couldn't see any thing, and then ever thing became clear. Sweeney ran towards the crazy women and bit down on her neck, she let out a horrid scream but no one paid attention to her bloody calls. He drank the red juicy that he had craved but it wasn't sweet,

_If you wanted sweet blood then bite me! _Nellie taunted

Slowly the blood ran cold, he had killed her. He dropped the lady and walked over towards Nellie. Sweeney saw Nellie with a moral man, she saw he look at her,

_Mr. T shoo, go away _

He never heard her say that, but then Nellie bit into his neck and drank what ever blood flooded into her mouth. The man stopped breathing and she pulled away. She grabbed Sweeney's hand,

"So how was your first kill" Nellie smiled

He didn't answer. The fog began to clear up and the moon glowed threw the city,

"Wow, the full moon is beautiful" Sweeney said amazed

Nellie's eyes widen, "HOLY CRAP! A full moon" Nellie cried

Suddenly there was a near by growl, they turned around. 5 or 6 Ware wolf appear, baring there teeth and slowly creeping towards Nellie,

"Go away Beatle!" Nellie spat

'Oh, so he isn't a rat" Sweeney joked

The wolfs barked at them and dashed towards them, Nellie grabbed Sweeney arm and darted towards the nearest alley.

"I hate these bloody wolfs!" Nellie spat, pulling his deeper in the alley. Nellie cupped her hand over his mouth

"Were wolfs!" the barber snapped in whisper voice

"I didn't know it was a full moon" Nellie snapped back, but suddenly it seemed there were not alone any more

There was a rustling sound in the other side of the alley, there a man came out. He had dark russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. He stared at the vampire "couple',

"Sorry to frighten you like this" the man said

He was young, about Anthony's age but looked nothing like him.

"It's ok young lad," Nellie said

"My name is Jacob Black" He said and tipped his hat

**Give reviews!!**


	5. To End The Night

"Jacob Black" Sweeney repeated

"Well Mr. T we best be going now," Mrs. Lovett said hastily and dragged him towards the meat pie emporium.

_I don't trust that werewolf!_

_Why not, he seem fine _

_NEVER trust werewolf's ever!_

Sweeney notice a huge red bit mark on her pale back. It was shaped as canine teeth and stuck out like a bloody scar. Nellie's face softened,

"Mr. T we best go to bed"

"Mrs. Lovett, what happened to your back?"

"I afraid I can't tell you that Mr. T"

"Why not"

"Because it's personal love" Nellie said and walked towards her bed room door. "Good night love"

Sweeney walked away, he stepped into his barber shop. I fell on to his bed and shut his eye and fell into sleep.

**It's short; I didn't have enough time to type the rest of the chapter. Short guys and gals. Give reviews!!**


	6. Morning dear

**Sorry for the delay, I got busy.**

Nellie was walking one night smelling the air for some trace of blood. The cold a dingy night felt gloomy and dark with fog running against her ivory skin. There was a near by growl and she turned frightened.

"Who's there" She snapped

There was no answer she turned and continued to walk. There was rustling noise from behind her; she smelled the air again, smelled like wet dog. Nellie trued violently and hears the footsteps towards her. She saw them stepping slowly towards her, she backed away. The dogs bared there tear at her and barked loudly. Nellie darted away from the viscous werewolf and screamed wildly.

_DAMMIT NELL! It's not like you can lose them if you're screaming!_

Nellie cupped her hand over her mouth. One of them gained on her and….

Sweeney woke up in his dream. It was bright outside, REALLY BRIGHT. But it didn't burn him, it didn't hurt him. I slowly walked towards the meat pie shop and saw Toby opening it,

"Were is Mrs. Lovett" He asked

"She still sleeping sir" Toby answered

The barber walked into her room and saw her lifeless body. He close the door and walked up to her. Nellie looked like a coupes, he was right, she was dead. He shook her awake,

"Morning love" Mrs. Lovett chirped

"I thought vampires couldn't be awake in day light" the barber barked

"I not common for one to see in the day because we hide better at night" Mrs. Lovett smiled "But we have a business so we have to be awake during the day, and we eat at night love"

Nellie sat up in her small bed and got up, "Now I have to change"

The barber walked back towards the door and up his shop. He closed the door and looked in the mirror but saw nothing.


	7. Red Lipstick

**Sorry fans! (Yes I am calling you guys/Gals fans from now on and YOU can't do anything about it) My updates aren't that recent anymore, summer and my best friend is moving, have to help pack! ENJOY!**

Sweeney picked up his razor and held it up to the light; it glistened and seem to say words. _Bella Swan… _He placed an expression on his face, as if to reply back saying _what? Bella Swan??_ The light dimmed and Jacob Black walked inside and stared at the barber. Sweeney brought his hand down,

"Come for a shave young lad"

"No, I need something from you" Jacob asked

The barber gripped his razor and glared at the young wolf. Anthony was a different case, why help this lad!

"What?" the barber snapped

"You see after this little … um… fight with my friend Bella I agreed to not kill my self and I'm running off the a country called Canada. But I need a place to stay till then."

"Why should I help you!"

"Because if you don't I'll expose you! Blood sucking Vampire!"

The barber backed away from the young wolf and stood there. Frozen, as if he was a corpus. Jacob smiled cheaply and says,

"Deal"

The barber hesitated,

_Don't do it!_ Mrs. Lovett thought towards him

_I won't _

"Fine" Sweeney said and extended his hand

Jacob grabbed it but Sweeney didn't let it go, he took his razor blade and slid it across his neck and watched him clapped to the floor. He smiled and kicked his corpus down towards the trap door and watched it fall with a thud.

That night Sweeney walked down the steps of the barber shop and to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He open the door to Nellie's room, she was slipping on her thin coat and applying red lipstick.

"Do you really need that" Sweeney said in a rush

"Yes Mr. T, its necessary" Mrs. Lovett laughed

He groaned and Nellie walked towards the barber, "A young were wolf isn't the best to dine on for a vampire. But to a human it's food from the angels"

"So I should find more needy wolfs" He joked as Nellie smiled at him. Showing her sharp fangs.

The vampire couple walked into the cold London streets and smelled the air. Cold and crisp, no trace of blood, not one kills….

**Happy! HE IS DEAD!! Give reviews **


	8. A tWiSt

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REWRITTEN!! **

**This is the end of the twilight cross over; I got the Canada thing from Breaking Dawn. A twist is coming up soon, **

**ENJOY!**

The air trailed across there skin, something was wrong. There was no blood, no kills tonight. Every thing was quiet, Nellie head rapidly turned. As if she saw something move,

"We are not alone" she muttered quietly

"What do you mean" Sweeney asked

"Some one else is out here, but it's not a wolf, not a Vampire" Mrs. Lovett whispered, "A human!"

Then there was a scream, all too familiar,

_**Lucy danced around with Benjamin, the moon light shined down on the two. But some one was watching them, a wolf. Alexander was watching them,**_

"_**Oh I love you Benny" Lucy smiled, showing her fangs**_

"_**I love you too" Benjamin smiled **_

_**Then Lucy stopped, "We are not alone anymore**_

"_**What?" Ben asked worried and confused  
**_

" _**Some else is here, I just know it" Lucy said worried  
**_

_**The Alexander came out of the shadows,**_

"_**Lucy…" he muttered **_

"_**Alex!" Lucy shouted and backed away from the wolf **_

"_**Mr. Alexander Turpin" Benjamin muttered**_

_**Alexander ran up and grabbed Lucy's arm, "You lied!" Lucy backed up but Beadle crawled up behind the young barber and pulled Benjamin to the floor. Lucy let out a blood wenched scream as Alexander tried to bite her,**_

Sweeney snapped out of his flash back. He remembered that one thing that keeps him away from Nellie all these years. The way he remembered it was that Nellie was the one who almost bite him in the past, trying to make Ben hers forever. Well it's too late, he can't change what happen. Nellie quietly walked towards the barber, wiping blood off her mouth,

"Are you going to eat or what" She laughed

"I'm not hungry anymore" the barber muttered, 'Where did you go"

"No where! It's not important!" she snapped

He had a wired feeling about Nellie's where abouts that, "Who was that you killed!"

"She wasn't important" Nellie rolled her eyes

"SHE!" Sweeney snapped and pushed Nellie way from him, but instead of standing by and letting him see who she killed Nellie grabbed his arm and throw him at the wall. "She is not important!"

_The older the Vampire, the stronger!_ Mrs. Lovett snapped in her head

Sweeney head bashed against the wall and he fell to the floor. He felt his eye lid dropped and fainted

_**Benjamin woke up and saw his Lucy sitting by the window, sipping coffee. He smiled, "Good morning"**_

_**Lucy smiled and sets down her coffee cup and walked over to her beloved husband. She kisses his forehead, "Good morning dear" **_

_**He sat up and grabbed a cup, "How was your night" **_

"_**It was fine" Lucy smiled and showed her dulled down fangs, "I'm not a blood sucker anymore. I finally quit, but poor Nellie can't stop killing" **_

"_**Well as long as she doesn't kill you or me it fine" **_

Sweeney woke up in his bed; he rubbed the lump on his forehead. I slowly got of his bed, the usual clouds grower over head and shower a little on Fleet Street. Sweeney remember what happened last night, he began to walked outside. Mrs. Lovett was slowly getting out of bed. She Didn't see the barber leave but she did see his dream,

The barber quietly walked towards the street they were in last night.

The roads were not busy as they always were, Maybe because it was Sunday and every one goes to church, or because there is a sale at the market place. But it's never this quiet,

the ally air smelled tainted with blood. Old rotting blood. Sweeney peered into the alley way and saw in the shadows a girl with blond hair and overly pale skin from blood loss. She was on the floor and barely breathing,

The barber walked up to this women and looked at her face, "Lucy" he muttered. Tears dripped down onto the dirty stone road. There were bite marks on her bloody pale neck and eyes that where slowly fading life,

"Benny" Lucy muttered softly

Her hand lifted off the ground and touched his pale face, and Sweeney grabbed her small body ,that grow limp ever second, and hugged it. "Lucy, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you"

"It's okay my love"

Then he remembers what Mrs. Lovett did, to make him hers forever.

He bit in to Lucy's neck and drank what was left of her blood. Lucy let of a dying breath, Then he set her body down and bit in to his arm. Blood poured out of his arm and into Lucy's mouth….

Her eyes glowed and she became his. Lucy's fangs grew out and she was a Blood sucker again. Then like that Sweeney's wounds healed, the wound was patched up with skin. Lucy sat up,

"How did you…" she muttered completely confused

"Hush Lucy" the barber smiled

** Ugg! I don't like this chapter! I may rewrite it.Don't worry this is still a Sweenett, but it's also a Sweeney/Lucy. You will see how this works. GIVE REVIEWS!!**


	9. She never wanted to be

Sweeney Todd's heart broke as Lucy shook her head in disgust, "I told you to stay away from her" she tears steamed down her pale face as she was no longer insane,

"Lucy…I" Sweeney started

Lucy gripped her neck, "Why did you do it!"

"Because I didn't want you to die!" he snapped

Lucy froze, she felt was if the he body was going to break and everyone knew that she hated the beast that she was. A blood sucker, a vampire. She shook her head and spat on the floor, "I can't do this, I can't be one again! I stopped! I stopped it for good!"

Sweeney felt awful, "I forgot, it was over 15 ago!" Lucy sighed,

"Well I can't go back to the pie shop, dreadful Mrs. Lovett is there." She spat.

Sweeney sighed, "Well I don't know how I'm supposed to see you"

"I'm a beggar women, I mange to stay alive. Don't worry" Lucy smiled, "Don't worry I'll be dwelling at night" she disappeared into the shadows Sweeney felt his heart turn back to being Benjamin. He walked towards the dingy streets and back to Mrs. Lovett's meat Pie shop.

The bell on the door rang and Mrs. Lovett turned, "Where you been"

"Out!" she sharply replied

"Tell me please" she smiled sweetly

"I told you I was outside"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "Okay never mind love" she set down a dish of thin cut, fried human body parts. He loss his appetite for any other human like organ on his plate and kept him mind on the blond hair blood sucker that wondered the Alleys at day.

"What are you thinking about love" Mrs. Lovett said confused

"Nothing" The barber sighed

Nellie rolled her eyes and stood up, "I you would tell me"

Sweeney just ignored her and stared at the window, lost in thought.

**I know short chapter, I only have so many minutes on the computer. Give review **


	10. NOTE

**HELLO MY FANS! Sorry I haven't been updating but I god awful writers block. If I can get a fee ideas or request I would be more then glad to write them **

**THANKS **


	11. Plot Twist: The shop in the back alleys

**A/N: PLOT TWIST**

It was another dull morning in Fleet Street. The sun light remained out of site and hidden away from everything, Charlie woke up fairly early and stood outside, she felt sick and apathetic.

_Another day_

_Another city_

_More people _

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the sky, "Typical day" she stared at the site of the far away Big Ben. It was 9:13 am; her shop opens at 10:30 am. She gave a long sigh and said goodbye to outside's fresh air and the charming towns' people and walked into her dreary shop.

Charlie grabbed a duster and pushed all the grimes of dust and dirt off the counters. She lit a couple of candles to light up the shop and walked into the back room where she spent her days pouring red sauce into pink and purple jars. _Because that's how some people are, the more they waste away and start to dream of a brighter future there mouths get smaller and smaller. _

_And mine was small to begin with. Just keeps getting smaller and smaller. _

Charlie placed all the jars in one basket and walked out to the front. She placed the baskets in a order by how old the "red sauce" is. Next Charlie goes and walks down to the basement. She rolled her eyes at how bad of a dump the place was. The basement was a mistake and had a random well in it. It never came to use till now. Charlie looked down and saw a the human who is trapped down there,

"Jesus Christ! And I thought humans where smarter then that!" Charlie spat bitterly

The Lady trapped down there looked like an Aristocrat; her hair was braded and looped up into a bun. She wore a chocolate brown dress and had her wallet out, "Please let me go, I'll give you anything"

"Please let me go, I'll I've you anything" Charlie mocked, "I'm not going to hurt you if you're not going to be a stupid Prat!"

The lady quivered up a bit and nodded,

"Good girl" Charlie said, "Now turn around"

The lady did as told, she was a plumped little thing, and she smiled weakly

"You can't be that good!" she rolled her eyes. Charlie walked in to the back of the basement and pulled out something rapped in cloth and two pills. "Here" she handed them to the frightened Lady.

"No, no! You are going to poison me!" she shivered. The long hours in the dark, trapped inside of someone house would give you the idea that some one is trying to kill you. Thought Charlie wasn't really planning on giving sympathy,

"I hate when they do that!" she muttered to her self "Look these are going to help you forget everything that **just **happened!"

"No you're trying to kill me" she said, yet again

"I hate humans" she sighed and pushed her down the well. The lady crashed down and died instantly. "Stupid bloody bugger!"

Charlie roughly stomped up the steps of the shop and started at the grandfather clock, it was 9:56 and a lady walked in. Charlie didn't care too look up, "Were closed"

It was Lucy; she fell on the floor and coughed up blood. Charlie looked up "Look! Wer-"her eyes widened, "LUCY!" she rushed to her side and helped her up and ushered her to a table. She reached over a grabbed a glass and filled it with water and pressed it against her lips, "Drink it down!"

Lucy swallowed it and gasped. Charlie set down the glass and looked up at Lucy, "Luc…." She started, "Luc, can you-"

"Yes, yes. I can" She said weakly and wiped her mouth. Charlie saw the newly formed fangs on the top of her mouth. She gasped,

"Lucy did you turn back" Charlie asked

She nodded, "Yes, I have. But not the way you think"

"Well! How did you change back! Well I'm still wondering how you became human also"

Lucy told Charlie everything. To where Nellie "killed" her and to the part where Benjamin saved her. Charlie shook her head in disbelief, "I know my sister can be a bloody harpy but she wouldn't try to **kill **you"

Lucy gave her a stare with probity meant: _What are talking about!_

"The bite marks tell the story!" she grumbled, "Benny just wanted save my life, but to be truthful. I wanted to die"

Charlie frowned and hit her over the head

"Ow!" Lucy snapped

"Don't think that way!" she snapped back, "Maybe this may be good for you. I mean you have a new life" Charlie stood up, "From the past 12 years you have been ageing and growing old! Why don't you just be your old self?"

"Because I was so out of it when Benny was shipped out to sea I couldn't bare to be my self. It reminded me too much of him" Lucy started to cry at the memory. "And let's not forget the fucking bugger! Alexander Turpin"

"Wasn't he the guy who raped you?

"YES! He was!" she growled lowly

--


End file.
